elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dong Yang (South Korea) elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used by Dong Yang, a defunct elevator company from South Korea which has been acquired by thyssenkrupp in October 2003. Note that the majority of these fixtures used from the 1980s until 1999 were from Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation, as both Dong Yang and Toshiba had a technical partnership during that period. Dong Yang stopped using fixtures from Toshiba in 1999 after discontinued its partnership with Toshiba, and began making their own fixtures until thyssenkrupp bought the company in 2003. 1980s Rectangular buttons These buttons are similar to the ones used by Toshiba in the 1970s-1980s apart from the lack of button frame. Dong Yang also used Toshiba's "touch sensitive" buttons (i.e. the buttons with a metallic plate in the middle and an illuminating halo) but they are actually push buttons. Dong_Yang_1980s_buttons.png|Toshiba-style buttons used in Dong Yang elevator in Hong Kong. These are the touch-sensitive type but they are actually push button type. File:Dong_Yang_Toshiba_Non_Touch_sensitive_button.jpg|Toshiba-style buttons used in Dong Yang elevator in Hong Kong. These are the push button type. Floor indicators These are basically similar to the ones used by Toshiba in the 1980s. File:Toshiba_style_buttons_DongYang_Floor_indicators.jpg|Toshiba-style floor indicators used in Dong Yang elevator in Hong Kong. DongYang HoShunFuk HK.jpg|Toshiba-style floor indicators used in Dong Yang elevator in Hong Kong. File:DongYang_Floor_indicators_Squre_lenses.jpg|Dong Yang car position floor indicator with illuminating square lenses. File:Toshiba_style_DongYang_Floor_indicators.jpg|Toshiba-style floor indicators used in Dong Yang elevator in Hong Kong. 1990s Standard fixtures These are the same fixtures as the ones used by Toshiba in the 1990s, which consist of black square buttons with a grey halo and a green light (red for down hall call button). The floor indicators used a 16-segments display, these can be found on the hall/car stations or above the landing/car door. There were also analogue indicators with green illuminating numbers, but these are quite rare. In addition, Toshiba made two types of landing and car stations for these fixtures. The first one, which is the standard type, is a brown panel with beveled metallic sides that is surface mounted, and could accommodate up to two rows of buttons. The second one is a flat steel panel that could accommodate three or possibly more rows of buttons. The only difference between this and Toshiba's version, is that the door control buttons uses different symbol. Dong_Yang_hall_station_normal.JPG|1990s Dong Yang intermediate floor hall station with different arrows. Dong_Yang_hall_station_terminal_floor.JPG|1990s Dong Yang terminal floor hall station with a triangular arrow. Dong Yang callbutton TNG.jpg|Different 1990s Dong Yang call station with black button. Dong Yang hall station AB1.JPG|1993 Dong Yang hall station. File:1990s_Dong_Yang_hall_station.jpg|1990s Dong Yang hall station. Dong Yang hall fixtures PIM1.jpg|Different Dong Yang hall station, installed in 1991. Dong Yang brown panel AB1.JPG|1990s Dong Yang car station. Notice the panel is the same type used in Toshiba elevators at that time. File:1990s_Dong_Yang_car_station_2.jpg|1990s Dong Yang car station. Notice the panel is the same type used in Toshiba elevators at that time. Dong Yang Buttons (2nd Generation).jpg|1990s Dong Yang car station buttons. File:1990s_Dong_Yang_car_station.jpg|1990s Dong Yang car station buttons. N2093.jpg|Different 1990s Dong Yang alarm and intercom buttons. DY hall indicator.JPG|1990s Dong Yang hall floor indicator. DY indicator.jpg|1990s Dong Yang inner floor indicator above landing doors. Dong Yang badge.JPG|1990s Dong Yang car floor indicator. Notice the panel is the same type used in Toshiba elevators at that time. Dong Yang 1991.jpg|1990s Dong Yang analog hall floor counter. N2050.jpg|Different Dong Yang analog inside floor counter. DongYang indicator 1991.jpg|Another style of 1990s Dong Yang analog floor counter. Different fixtures :Further information: List of Toshiba elevator fixtures#Mid to late 1980s fixtures. These are the same fixtures as the ones used in Toshiba elevators installed between the mid and late 1990s. The inside buttons are small rectangle with a green light next to it, and are placed on a light brown or grey colored panel with two metallic sides. Dong Yang did not make the round buttons for these fixtures. Floor indicators could be a digital segments, or analogue display with illuminating green dots. These fixtures are very rare. Hall lanterns Dong Yang had many variants of hall lanterns which light up green for up and red for down. Examples of these are the triangle shapes (the standard ones), square shapes and the bar shapes from Toshiba. Some hall lanterns could also support a digital floor indicator on the same panel. Toshiba hall lanterns.JPG|1990s Dong Yang/Toshiba hall lanterns. Dong_Yang_hall_lanterns_TJRB.JPG|1990s Dong Yang/Toshiba intermediate floor hall lanterns (lit down) Dong_Yang_Toshiba_down_lantern.JPG|1990s Dong Yang triangle hall lantern (terminal floor - down) Dongyang lanternup.png|1990s Dong Yang triangle hall lantern (terminal floor - up) Dongyang lanterndown.png|1990s Dong Yang triangle hall lantern (terminal floor - down) DongYang HallLantern 1996.jpg|1990s Dong Yang triangle hall lanterns with a digital floor indicator combined. Third party/generic fixtures In Singapore, Dong Yang elevators installed in HDB residential, commercial and industrial blocks throughout the 1990s used Dewhurst fixtures which consist of US90-15 buttons and ULS47H LED indicators. These buttons light up red when pressedBlk 807 French Road Residental HDB, Singapore - Dong Yang High-Speed Elevator (HD Retake) - YouTube, but some of them have had their illumination replaced with green LED light.Blk 37 Toa Payoh Residential HDB, Singapore - Dong Yang High-Speed Elevator (Lift B/C) - YouTube Recently, a lot of older Dong Yang elevators in HDB blocks have been modernized by 9G Elevator with different button fixtures, but the original Dewhurst LED indicators were retained.Blk 405 Bedok Residential HDB, Singapore - 9G High-Speed Elevator - YouTube Green Dong Yang HDB Fixtures.jpg|1990s Dong Yang car station with Dewhurst US90-15 buttons in a Singapore HDB residential block. The original red illumination was replaced with a new green LED light (Credit to Facebook page Elevator Enthusiasts of Singapore) Blk 11 Toa Payoh Residential HDB, Singapore - Dong Yang High-Speed Elevator|A typical Dong Yang elevator in a Singapore HDB block (video by: mailerdiablo) 2000 to 2003 Oval buttons These buttons were used in Dong Yang elevators installed in the early 2000s, after the company stopped using fixtures from Toshiba as the result of partnership termination in 1999. These buttons are metal oval shaped with red illuminating halo and character. They were also used in elevators installed in HDB public housing blocks in Singapore between 2000 and 2003, which have braille marks to comply with disability requirements.Blk 407 Bedok Residental HDB, Singapore - Dong Yang High-Speed Elevator - YouTube Late DongYang COP.jpg|Early 2000s Dong Yang car station with oval buttons. DY buttons Kemang.jpg|Early 2000s Dong Yang oval buttons. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang oval buttons.JPG|Early 2000s Dong Yang car station, reused by ThyssenKrupp in 2010 as part of a refurbishment. Dong Yang HDB.jpg|2000s Dong Yang car station with oval buttons, found in a Singapore HDB residential block. Dong Yang Buttons YS ONE 2.jpg|2000s Dong Yang car station with oval buttons at YS ONE, Singapore. Photo taken shortly before the elevator was modernized by Fujitec in 2018. Dong Yang Buttons YS ONE 1.jpg|Closer look of the buttons. Black buttons These buttons were used in very late Dong Yang elevators before they merged with ThyssenKrupp in 2003, and were used again by ThyssenKrupp Dongyang after the merger for a short time. These buttons look the same as the ones used in the 1990s, but have a silver halo. In addition, the door control buttons now illuminate when pressed. The bell icon on the alarm button has been replaced with a telephone icon. IMG_1103.JPG|2000s Dong Yang/ThyssenKrupp Dongyang hall station. IMG_1105.JPG|2000s Dong Yang/ThyssenKrupp Dongyang car station. Floor indicators Dong Yang used either 16-segments or LED dot matrix display for the floor indicators. There were many variants of floor indicators. Those installed in HDB blocks in Singapore were still required to be fitted with Dewhurst ULS47H LED indicators. DongYang hall indicator JKT ID.jpg|2000s Dong Yang digital hall floor indicator. DY oval indicator.jpg|Oval-shaped car floor indicator. Late DongYang Indicator.jpg|Early 2000s Dong Yang LED floor indicator on an oval-shaped display. IMG_1106.JPG|Inner floor indicator installed above the landing doors on a ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator. Notice the transom panel is the same type used in older 1990s Dong Yang elevators. DY badge.jpg|A late generation of Dong Yang elevator badge and directional arrows (credit goes to sumosoftinc). DongYang nameplate JKT ID.jpg|2000s Dong Yang nameplate with directional arrows. ThyssenKrupp Korean capacity badge.JPG|Early 2000s Dong Yang capacity badge and floor indicator that was reused by ThyssenKrupp for refurbishment in 2010. IMG-20181128-WA0039.jpg|2000s Dong Yang elevator in Singapore with Dewhurst ULS47H LED indicators. Hall lanterns Dong Yang made several different variants of hall lanterns. Most of these light up green and red. Arrival chimes From 1980s to 1990s, Dong Yang used mechanical bell sounds to indicate the car's arrival. By the mid 1990s, electronic chimes became available, but some elevators during this time were still using bell chimes. In the early 2000s, Dong Yang updated its electronic chime, which consist of a single high pitched chime for up and two stages chime for down. After the takeover, thyssenkrupp, which at that time were operating as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008, continued to use these chimes until around the 2010s. See also *List of Korean thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures *List of Toshiba elevator fixtures